


一起开茶话会吧♡

by Naomilice_lof



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomilice_lof/pseuds/Naomilice_lof
Summary: LOZO（沈清明）的文，我代发





	一起开茶话会吧♡

**Author's Note:**

> LOZO（沈清明）的文，我代发

“啊啊，真是稀奇，呆毛公爵居然亲自来找我开茶话会”  
一口咬下蛋糕顶部红艳的草莓，银制的叉子在吊灯下反光发出耀眼的白色。  
“好好叫人的名字，凯宾·雷古奈德”  
扇子打开发出叮铛的响声，坐到人的对面抽搐的看着人以一个奇怪的速度干掉面前的蛋糕，沉默了一会把自己的那份也递给人。  
布雷克顿了一下，接过蛋糕放在桌子上，叉子蹂躏着蛋糕上面的草莓，汁水淌下来流到蛋糕盘子上。  
“您叫我来有什么事情呐，不会是要合作情报吧～”  
“……对”  
“拒绝，呆毛公爵”  
布雷克扶着桌子起身，经过巴尔马公爵时伸手将人的呆毛拔了下来。  
然后他看见人前面的刘海反重力竖起一条重新变成呆毛。  
“愚蠢的凯宾·雷古奈德”  
巴尔马凑近布雷克，在人的耳边轻轻厮磨，然后在他企图在一起拔下呆毛之前用扇子抵住人的手腕。  
“凯……不对，布雷克，你可以和我一起，你的身上有很多有趣的情报”  
“……不要”  
“那么这里还有第二个选项”  
冰冷的锁链代替缠上人的手腕，腰部也被固定在椅子上。  
“你要干什么，呆毛公爵”  
衣物掉落在地上不到三秒。  
接触到冰冷的空气，布雷克不自觉的颤抖了一下，红润的乳头似乎在诱惑人来舔弄。  
巴尔马用手指沾了一点奶油，一点点在人的乳头上涂抹，然后舔掉，牙齿轻轻撕咬着人的乳头。  
“呃……唔”  
不自觉的发出声响，连带着锁链的碰撞声，布雷克很快咬紧下唇，红色的眸子盯着巴尔马。  
“呆毛公爵居然还有这种癖好，真是……糟，糕，透，了”  
巴尔马头上的呆毛晃动了一下，扳开人修长的腿，涂抹着奶油的手指探向后穴。  
后穴极尽紧致，异常艰难的吞吐着人的指节。  
“放松点，布雷克”  
两根手指在人的后穴搅动，发出啧啧的水声，伴随着人不自觉的喘息和抵触。  
抽出了手指一点点推入自己的性器，哗啦作响的锁链的声音在屋子里面回响  
“真是不错的眼神阿，布雷克”  
将性器抽出一点又狠狠推入，折磨着人的穴口，拇指摩挲着人的马眼，剩下的四根手指套弄着人的性器。  
“哈……啊——”  
布雷克终于忍不住呻吟声呼痛，前列腺被撞击带来的快感远远超过了痛觉，手指抓住锁链以减轻一部分快感，却被在一次欺负得哭出声来。  
“呜……别……”  
后穴的性器更加深入，抽插了数百下释放在人的体内，将精液灌进人的后穴，抽出性器时精液一大部分涌了出去，剩下一小部分留在人的后穴里。  
“很美味，布雷克，谢谢款待”  
“彼此彼此，呆毛公爵”

END

**Author's Note:**

> ◆群宣◆
> 
> 　　'Happy unbirthday！'  
> 　　看着手里的一张合照，脑海中不禁浮现起这略显些俏皮的口号。脑中回味着上次茶话会的每个细节，过了很久才回过神。巴尓马公爵一抬头，目光正好撞见稍远处的茶话会主办人。  
> 　　  
> 　　“欢迎您的到来，尊贵的宾客！”  
>  莱维张开双臂示意这个巨大的宴会场地。  
>  “这里是巴斯卡比鲁家携四大公爵家族一同召开的茶话会。”将手置于胸前微微一礼。  
>  “美丽芬芳的鲜花与香醇浓郁的红茶，可口的点心和怪诞的奇谭，还有趣味无穷的游戏和冒险。虽然参宴的宾客还有很多尚未到场，但也请尽情享受吧！期待您的加入让这场茶话会变得更加有趣。”言至末句，声音稍稍压低，眯起眼微微一笑。  
> 　　  
> 　　【上次这么大型的聚会是多久以前呢……】微微思索片刻，嘴角便浮现出笑意。【七年五个月零三天。】知识的巨人打开折扇半遮着脸，淡淡地扫视到场的宾客。
> 
> 　
> 
> 　　咦、奥兹居然少见的迟来了吗，或许是还在做准备…不知道需不需要我帮忙。还有笨兔子，啊啊…真是个让人操心的家伙!!……不过茶话会快要开始了哦?我也稍微有些期待呢。  
> 　　  
> 　　【欣喜地准备着茶话会所需物品，泡好茶，嘴里跟着歌，准备好糕点，等待大家的到来。】啦啦…啦…啦………【布雷克带着艾米莉盯着桌上的糕点走了过去】你家小姐呢？【文森特一脸未睡醒的样子走了进来（真是令人讨厌的家伙，为什么我要给他发邀请涵），后面跟着艾歌………布雷克和他们已经聊起来了，但桌子上还有几个空位。时间一分一秒的过去。】怎么还不来……【这是布雷克让我过去先聊正事，不等他们了】……  
> 　　  
> 　　  
> 　　  
> ——————————————————  
> 　　茶话会马上就要开始了！  
> 　　欸客人您不知道地点？  
> 　　啊啊请移步～是这里哦  
> 　　欢迎加入潘朵拉茶话会（是语c群哦），暗号：792801701  
> 　　进群看巴尓马与布雷克日常互怼，神秘莱维在线崩坏巴斯卡比鲁当家形象（？）  
>  我们不禁白，一起来玩鸭☆  
> 　　更有许愿墙和每月一次的活动～  
>  记住我们的暗号哦：792801701
> 
> 　　感谢群里莱维，基尔巴特 ，白艾莉丝的自戏&布雷克（LOZO/沈清明）的文


End file.
